scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Creeping Creatures (episode)
The Creeping Creatures is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated which originally aired on July 19, 2010. Written by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas and directed by Curt Geda. Plot The gang visits a mysterious ghost town which used to be called Gatorburg that has many gator creatures. Synopsis The episode begins with the Mystery Inc. sitting in Fred Jones' house complaining about not having in mysteries for while. Fred Jones manages to test his new trap leading to a delivery man being stuck on his front porch. The gang receives a note from Mr. E and a package. The package contains a bag made of "real 100% gator". The gang travels to Gatorsburg to check things out. Upon arriving Velma Dinkley becomes angry with Shaggy Rogers for not telling Scooby-Doo about their relationship. This means they can't ever be alone because of Shaggy's fear of how Scooby-Doo will take it. When the Mystery Inc. gets back together having found no clues, they decide to leave only to find that the Mystery Machine's engine is gone. A not-so-nice Gatorsburg mechanic tells them of his sister's hotel. The Mystery Inc. gang, having called all their parents (none of whom were able to pick them up) decides to stay there. Greta Gator and her son Gunther are not happy when they arrive. Greta gives them two rooms and three rules: 1. Girls and Boys can't stay in the same room 2. Don't leave your room, even if you hear: Screams, moans, wails, pounding, gnawing, scratching and anything that sounds like a body being dragged across the hard wood floor. 3. No pets allowed. Scooby is forced to sleep in the Mystery Machine. Velma almost immediately violates the rules by leaving her room to go see Shaggy. Shaggy feeling worried about Scooby also leaves, but runs into Velma. Shaggy lies and says he was coming to see her. Meanwhile Scooby is attacked by three Alligator People. He runs into Fred's room where Fred is telling a bored Daphne Blake about all the traps they've used to solve mysteries (which are conveniently in a scrapbook). The Aligator People, having followed Scooby-Doo break into the room as well. The lights flicker off and with some quick thinking they escape. In Daphne's and Velma's room, Velma finally gets a little closer to Shaggy resulting in them almost kissing. However they interrupted by the rest of the gang bursting in. The gang runs and leaves town by pushing the Mystery Machine out. The Alligator People stop chasing them. Fred Jones realizes the Aligator People just wanted them out of town. So the gang sneaks back into town and sees the Gator People loading Gator Products onto a boat. Daphne (who is allergic to fake animal skin) shows the guys the "real 100% gator" products are actually fake. By using a trap, they catch the Gator People. The police arrive and it is revealed that the Gator People are really the creepy mechanic, his sister Greta, and her son Gunther Gator. Sheriff Stone was disatisfied that he bought an imitation alligator skin product and has his men arrest the Gator family even though they have no jurisdiction in Gatorsburg. The gang finds the Mystery Machine fixed and a note from Mr. E telling them that this mystery is only a piece of the puzzle and it has just begun. As the thunder begins, Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Shaggy and Velma smile as Shaggy holds Velma's hand. Clues A Package Full of Imitation gator skin products From Gatorsburg. Monsters Gator People Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes